


Unseen Circumstances

by Piiachu



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piiachu/pseuds/Piiachu
Summary: Wacky Woohoo Pizza Man takes care of a tired Demi-fiend after getting the best of him in a battle.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Hitoshura | The Demifiend
Kudos: 20





	Unseen Circumstances

Naoki yawned, his tattoos glowing a dim red. He was hurt, yes, but he forgot to give his party a chakra drop and now he was to tired to do so. He was sure the demons that he recruited was glancing at him worriedly. Pixie fluttered towards him, her mouth opening so she could voice her concern. 

"Forget it…" He grunted, resting his head on his arms. He was too tired from all the fights he got into - plus the fight with Dante - to start arguing with Pixie. Naoki knew she meant well, but didn't really care at the moment. 

Speaking of Dante, the demon hunter turned to the left and walked away after he got the best of him - he said he'd be back in five minutes however it was more than five minutes - and he's not back yet. So while waiting Naoki curled up into a ball, closing his eyes as his tattoos continued to glow dimly. 

"You still haven't healed yourself kid?" 

A gloved hand moved to brush strands of his hair for no particular reason, but a tired snarl from Naoki stopped the gesture from continuing. Right now, the Demi-fiend wanted to close his eyes and sleep. 

Pixie placed her hands on her hips, fluttering her wings towards the white haired man as a glare painted her gaze. "Can't you see he's tired?" She angrily questions. "Leave him alone!" 

While she didn't have enough magic to heal everyone Naoki chooses with one spell (including himself mind you), she certainly had enough magic left over to cast Zio. The other demons - which consisted of Jack Frost, Sparna and Amaterasu - watched silently as Pixie's Zio was successful in hitting its target. 

Dante screeched, white hot pain dancing along his body as the hand that was busy brushing strands of Naoki's hair retracted almost immediately. 

Naoki raised his head. "Pixie!" He yelled, voice filled with warning. Ever since the two met in the very same hospital he and his friends went to meet up with their teacher Pixie became his mother. At first it was cute, and it took some getting used to - now it was starting to get on his nerves. 

The fairy demon turned her head, obviously feeling the need to cast Zio for Naoki's sake. Dante groaned, shaking his head. "Don't waste your energy kid. I'll be fine." 

"For the last time, it's not 'kid'. It's Naoki." He growled, feeling his eyes droop slightly. Man… he was more tired than he thought. 

Dante only smirked. "Alright then Naoki." He tested the name, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. "Why don't you rest up? Don't worry, nothing will happen to you I promise." 

Naoki closed his eyes immediately, his body begining to relax. He no longer felt tense and threatened so one by one the demons in his party disappeared. Pixie sent one last glare Dante's way before she too disappeared.

Dante rolled his eyes, poking the tired boy's shoulder before picking him up all together.

•

_Conception happened_   
_Our thoughts changed_   
_I relied on you too much_   
_I'm sorry Naoki, please forgive me_

_Naoki opened his eyes, finding his friend Isamu sitting in front of him. His lips didn't move but he still heard those five lines begin spoke. It took him awhile to think of what Isamu was referring to - and the Assembly of Nilho was the first thing to pop in his mind._

_He watched Isamu's body slam into one of the pillars close to him, watched the pain sprout into his eyes despite him trying to hide it. His hat tumbled off his head, and Naoki watched as Isamu tried to grab it. His body was frozen - he couldn't move._

_"Don't apologise." He snapped, narrowing his eyes. It was then Isamu laughed - though it was with his eyes. "I should be apologising. When you asked for me to help I turned you down without regrets."_

_Isamu's lips curled up at the corners slightly. "I suppose I could understand your actions, since I would probably do the same if I was in your shoes." He hummed, rubbing his cheek._

_Naoki stared at his friend, his yellowish eyes widening slightly. He wasn't expecting his words, it pulled at his emotions._

_Isamu chuckled, stretching his arms. "It was fun talking to you Naoki. But I need to go now, see you later?"_

_"See you later." Naoki nodded._

• 

When Naoki opened his eyes he immediately noted that his wounds felt better. He hummed happily, sitting up and begining to stretch his arms. His 'mother', Pixie, was flying around him - looking over Naoki with a concerned look. 

Once Pixie noticed he was staring at her with a slight smile on his lips, Pixie hugged his cheek with a small sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're awake!" She cheered.

Naoki huffed. "Why? Didn't Dante say nothing would happen to me while I was asleep?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to tilt his head to the side. 

Under her breath Pixie grumbled, rolling her eyes as she let go of Naoki's cheek. Her wings fluttered about like butterfly wings, a motherly look in her eyes. "I don't like him…" 

There were a lot of things Pixie ended up not liking - especially things that made Naoki uncomfortable. This, of course, included people. The boy snorted, but he could understand why she had trust issues. Well kinda. 

"Well after your Zio hit me I don't think I like you either." Dante muttered, stepping into the room with a plate in his hand. 

His yellowish eyes stared at the plate confusedly - earning a soft laugh from the demon hunter. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Conception happened  
> Our thoughts changed  
> I relied on you too much  
> I'm sorry Naoki, please forgive me." 
> 
> That was just a part of some lyrics I made for the song Staff Roll for Nocturne. So far I made two different sets of lyrics for the same song because of the different endings there are. If you're curious to see the entirety of these lyrics do let me know! ;)


End file.
